


Little Lies

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airline AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky likes him anyway, Bucky tells lies for good reasons, Drunk Dialing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nat and Sharon are shits, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is So Done, brief mention of being sick, fake engagement, lying, sharon is a good bro, steve is a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Steve is having a crises.He's missed his flight and is in danger of ruining everything for his best friend.  Bucky steps in to help.Some innocent lies are told and things get complicated before they get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another Airline AU. 
> 
> All Characters belong to their creators.  
> All mistakes are mine. (If you find any let me know and I will be happy to fix!)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Friday. The first day of the long Memorial day weekend. It was also one of the worst days of Steve’s life. Which was saying something.

 

“Sam? Sam listen to me. I swear everything is fine. There is absolutely no reason to worry….Of course I’m going to be there! I wouldn’t miss it for anything. I’m just going to be arriving a little later than originally planned. I promise Sam. I promise.”

 

Steve hung up his cellphone and then threw it into his duffel bag as hard as he could before dropping his head into his empty hands. Panic and guilt wrestled in his stomach making him feel queasy but he pushed it down. There wasn’t time to be sick, he had more important things to do.

 

“Hey pal..You okay?

 

Steve looked up and saw an attractive brunette looking down at him from where he was standing in line at the customer service desk. Embarrassment flooded Steve turning his face pink and his sick stomach clenched as shame joined into his emotional shitstorm.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Steve lied, “Yeah. I’m alright. Thanks.”

 

His attempt at a smile was wilted around the edges and the brunette’s face changed from curiosity to determination. After glancing at the phone in his hand, he stepped out of line and approached Steve. He was good looking, clear grey blue eyes, an athletic build and his longish brown hair pulled into a small bun showing off the undercut beneath. He crouched down next to where Steve was sitting on the floor and gave him a searching look.

 

“I said I was fine,” Steve said.

 

Bucky looked at the smaller man for a moment and tried to figure out why he was pursuing this. He had his own flight to catch and not a ton of extra time to spend counseling strangers. Even if it _was_ a hot stranger with piercing blue eyes and a jaw so strong that it looked like it could crack rocks. Still something about his panicked, desperate expression as he had spoken on the phone had called to Bucky, had awakened that deep need to help that he seemed to carry in his very DNA.

 

“Yeah I know,” Bucky teased, “But I’m willing to overlook you lying to my face this one time.  What’s going on?”

 

Steve eyed him suspiciously for a moment but the warm look in those grey blue eyes broke through his hesitance and then suddenly everything just came pouring out.

 

“I overslept this morning which caused an asthma attack. My neighbor Mrs. Taylor called 911 and it took _forever_ to convince them that I was okay. So by the time I got here, I had missed my flight. My best friend is getting married today and I am supposed to be there. I am the best man for God’s sakes, I have the ring here in my pocket!” Steve patted his chest right above his heart where the ring was safely nestled, “Instead I’m going to miss the most important day in Sam’s life and he’ll never forgive me because I lied and said I’ll be there but I can’t afford to pay to get on the next flight out of here and I’m freaking out about it. That’s what’s wrong.”

He was breathing rapidly again and angrily pulled his inhaler out of his bag and took a couple puffs. He’d be damned if he had two asthma attacks in the same day. The attractive stranger was staring at him wide eyed, likely shocked by his outburst and Steve couldn’t really blame him.

 

He checked his bank account again on his phone, despite already knowing the amount down to the last red cent. There wasn’t enough money for a plane ticket, not enough time for a train or to rent a car, he was well and truly screwed.

 

“Where are you headed…” the brunette said, looking at Steve expectantly.

 

“Steve. Steve Rogers,” Steve provided warily while shaking the outstretched hand, “And Brooklyn. The wedding is in my hometown of Brooklyn.”

 

“Bucky Barnes,” the guy said with a grin, “Also heading to Brooklyn and I think I might be able to help. Follow me.”

 

Bucky stood up and turned back towards the customer service desk. Steve shook his head but stood.

 

“I talked to them already,” he said, “It would cost me a couple hundred bucks for a new ticket and I-I can’t afford it.”

 

Shame caused the smaller man to hunch his shoulders and something in Bucky pinched at the sight. He had to help this little punk even if he had to do a little lying to do it. Resolved, Bucky nodded and gestured for Steve to stand with him in line.

 

“Yeah so you said,” Bucky said gently, “This isn’t going to cost a dime. I just need to borrow that ring for a moment and you just need to trust me.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Steve asked warily.

 

Bucky shrugged and gave a lopsided smile that momentarily made Steve forget all of his troubles.

 

“I don’t know pal,” Bucky admitted, “Maybe you looked like you could use some help and I like helping folks. Maybe I’ve done some things in my life that I ain’t so proud of so now I’m trying to balance the scales. Does it really matter? There ain’t enough kindness in the world if you ask me so let me do this for you. Please?”

 

 _He’s too good to be real._ Steve thought. _Gorgeous and kind? Impossible._

 

Steve hesitated and Bucky sighed, looking at his phone again and back at the line. They were running out of time.

 

“Look,” Bucky said, “I know you don’t know me but I promise you I am just trying to help. I work for the airline and I think I can get you to where you need to go but like I said before, ya gotta trust me.”

 

Bucky reached under his shirt and slipped his dog tags off and dangled them in front of the other man.

 

“You take these as insurance,” Bucky continued, “And I’ll hold the ring. Just for a moment or two, hell we might not even need it. I won’t leave your sight I swear Steve.”

 

Steve stared at Bucky. It made no sense, this handsome stranger was clearly on his way to his own trip but he was wasting his time trying to help Steve. Fear pooled in his stomach and he considered walking away but then he realized he had nowhere to go. No other options but to trust the man standing in front of him. So he sighed and pulled the small box from his pocket. The ring was a simple platinum band with a set of wings engraved on the inside.

 

With trembling fingers Steve slipped it out of the box holding it and placed it in Bucky’s awaiting palm. Bucky slipped the tags around Steve’s slender neck and tried to ignore the warm feeling the sight gave him.

 

 _Focus Idiot!_ He snapped to himself.

 

The brunette smiled and squeezed Steve’s shoulder with his prosthetic hand. Steve gave Bucky a shy smile and Bucky returned it with a wink. They clasped their free hands together and Steve tried not to think about how good it felt. Bucky’s skin was warm against his and for a moment Steve’s lonely heart imagined what it would be like if the whole thing were real. Then he scowled and gave himself a mental slap.

 

 _Cut that out!_ He snapped to his himself. _He’s just a nice guy doing something nice for a stranger. He probably doesn’t even swing that way._

 

Bucky looked down and caught Steve’s scowl.

 

“I got ya Stevie,” he said, “Just follow my lead.”

 

 _Please let Nat be working the counter._ Bucky thought to himself as they made their way up to the customer service counter. His best friend was likely to give him heaps of shit for helping Steve and putting his neck on the line _yet again_ for a complete stranger but she’d help him help Steve. She was good like that.

 

Unfortunately for Bucky and Steve Natasha was on her break when they reached the front of the line. Instead of the sassy red head they were met with the kind eyes and shrewd demeanor of Bucky’s boss Phil.

 

“James!” Phil said brightly, “Finally taking that vacation I see.”

 

“Ye-Yeah I am Mr. Coulson,” Bucky said suddenly nervous, “I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

“I’ve told you before James,” Phil said with a chuckle, “You can just call me Phil.”

 

Below the counter, out of the older man’s sight Bucky tried to fit the ring over his left ring finger but with the prosthetic fingers being just millimeters bigger with no soft skin to give, it was a no go. Groaning internally he switched it to his right and was happy to see that it slid right on.

 

“Right,” Bucky said with a grin, “I’m just a little flustered. See my boyfriend Stevie here. Well he just showed up to surprise me and well…”

 

Bucky lifted his hand for Phil to see. It took a moment for him to put the pieces together, looking from Bucky to Steve, who was blushing madly and clutching Bucky’s left wrist so tight that had it been skin it would’ve bruised.  Bucky couldn’t didn’t have a free hand to grip Steve’s with so he did the only thing he could think of and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to the other man’s cheek. Steve gave him an indecipherable look so Bucky gave him a grin and a wink. Steve rolled his eyes and gave a reluctant smile back.

 

“Oh! Well, I didn’t realize you were-You’ve never mentioned him before- not that it’s any of my business- umm..Congratulations!” Phil stammered reaching across to shake both Bucky’s hand and then Steve’s.

 

“Thanks Phil,” Bucky said throwing an arm around Steve’s shoulders as the blonde stammered through a stilted thank you, “The surprise leaves me with a bit of a problem though. See I wanna bring Steve here back home with me to the family so he can be there when we share the big news but-”

 

“Of course,” Phil said immediately understanding, “Let me take a look.”

 

Phil began typing away on the computer in front of him. It didn’t take him long to secure Steve a seat on Bucky’s flight. He printed the ticket and handed it over.

 

“You boys need to hustle,” he said, “That flight is boarding any minute now.”

 

“Thanks so much Phil,” Bucky said, “I really appreciate it.”

 

They shook hands again and Phil smiled.

 

“No problem James. I’m happy to help. Congratulations again and enjoy your trip.”

 

Bucky turned away and made to leave the desk to allow the next person their turn.

 

“Come on honey,” Bucky said smirking and taking Steve’s hand again, “We don’t want to be late.”

 

“Right behind you _sweetheart_ ,” Steve said shooting Bucky ‘cut it out’ look.

 

Bucky and Steve turned back and  smiled at Phil gratefully one last time before snatching up their luggage and racing across the concourse towards their gate hand in hand. As Phil had predicted, by the time they arrived the plane was already boarding.

 

The two men joined the line panting heavily and exchanging goofy grins with one another. They had gotten away with it and made it on time. It felt surreal.

 

Sharon, another of Bucky’s friends was checking tickets at the gate and raised an eyebrow at them when it was their turn to board.

 

“Hey Bucky,” She said brightly, “ Was worried you weren’t gonna make it but then Phil called and told me to give you a few extra minutes on account of you being busy getting _engaged_.”

 

She was grinning wickedly as she checked their credentials. Steve was silent and terrified as she took his ticket and typed into the system.

 

“Shit.” Bucky said, “Phil told you?”

 

Sharon gave him a no duh look then smiled at Steve who was half hiding behind Bucky.

 

“You the fiance then?” she teased, “It’s nice to meet you. Strange that my roommate Bucky has never mentioned you before or brought you around...especially with you being so good looking and all.”

 

“Oh.. well...I mean..” Steve said slowly.

 

He was a shit liar. Always had been, always would be. He had no idea what to say, it seemed like she knew they were lying but wasn’t inclined to turn them in. Instead she was delighting in torturing them both. Luckily Bucky intervened.

 

“Sharon,” he said, “We gotta board. Can’t get behind schedule.”

 

Sharon nodded and shot the boys one last smile.

 

“Well congrats fellas. And Bucky don’t worry, I’ll fill Nat in. I’m sure she’ll be _devastated_ that she missed this.”

 

Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded before hustling onto the plane pulling Steve along behind him, Sharon’s bright laughter following them all the way.

 

“Is Nat your girlfriend?” Steve asked worriedly as they walked.

 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, not at all. She’s my best friend, we’re so close that she’s more like a sister really.” Bucky said, “She’s also likely to hold this over my head for the rest of my life.”

 

“Oh.” Steve said.

 

“Don’t stress about it Stevie.” Bucky said with a grin, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders “I can handle her no problem.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but notice Bucky looked a little less confident when he said that.

 

Finally aboard the plane, Steve allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding, his hands still shaking slightly. He had just pretended to be engaged in order to lie his way onto a flight to make it home to see his best friend get married. It was surely the strangest thing he had ever done and it was all thanks to the man sitting next to him.

 

Steve had the window seat and Bucky had the aisle, they both buckled in quickly then listened as the flight attendant went through the safety protocols. When he finished the plane began taxiing down to prepare for takeoff.

 

+++++

 

It was just under a two hour flight and Steve spent the first twenty minutes in contemplative silence trying to figure out how to thank Bucky. The man in question was currently working on a book of puzzles that he had pulled from his bag, his eyes trained on the page while he rhythmically tapped his lips with his pen. Steve stared at his mouth for longer than necessary and finally Bucky grinned. He had been watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to speak but it seemed like he needed some encouragement so Bucky set the book in his lap and turned to face Steve.

 

“What’s up?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

Bucky laughed.

 

“You look like ya wanna say something,” he said.

 

“Oh. Well yeah.” Steve said blushing as he tried to pull his thoughts off kissing Bucky and onto something appropriate. He shook his head and felt the dog tags slide, cool and metallic against the skin of his chest. Glad for the reminder, he reached under his shirt and pulled them out and off handing them back to their owner.

 

“I wanted to give you these back,” Steve said, “And to say thank you.”

 

Bucky smiled and slipped the ring from his finger handing it to Steve who immediately tucked it back into it’s box.

 

“No problem pal. Glad to help.” Bucky said easily.

 

Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky’s forearm gently when the other man would’ve turned away.

 

“No seriously Buck. What you just did for me was crazy and it saved my ass big time. I don’t know if there is ever a way to repay you but I’d like to try.”

 

“That’s not necessary Steve. Technically it didn’t cost me anything. Family flies free. It’s part of my employee benefits.” Bucky said.

 

“That’s not the point. You stuck your neck out for me and I- well I don’t have a lot of people in my life who would do that. I’m used to getting by on my own.” Steve said.

 

“Well this time you don’t have to.” Bucky said smiling.

 

“I appreciate that. I really do.” Steve said roughly.

 

Bucky looked at Steve fondly as he looked down at his own lap and tried to compose himself. Desperate to lighten the mood and get the other man to smile again, Bucky changed the subject.

 

“So you from Brooklyn originally?” he asked.

 

Steve looked up in surprise then gave Bucky a grateful smile before answering.

 

“Yeah. I moved to Chicago to go to art school and then I just stayed. How about you?”

 

“Brooklyn born and raised, joined the army, got discharged and bounced around a bit. Only been in Chicago a year. Nat and my other friends have been helping me settle in.”

  


They chatted the rest of the flight learning about one another and laughing, especially when Steve relays his recent commission for Tony Stark.

 

“The man is a maniac.” Steve said, “He talks non-stop about anything, everything and nothing all at once. He changed his mind about what he wanted at least half a dozen times which resulted in my having to start over each time. Luckily though he insisted on seeing all the pieces I had made trying to please him, in the end he bought all of them and paid me double. Weirdest. Client. Ever.”

 

Bucky laughed and revealed that he had also met Tony when his company made his custom prosthetic. Steve looked at the arm in question and Bucky pushed his sleeve up to allow Steve a better look. It was beautiful and Steve told him as much. Bucky blushed lightly and Steve again found himself staring at Bucky’s full lips. Shaking his head he turned to look out the window. They were close to New York, he could see the city approaching below.

 

They landed on time at JFK and deboarded quickly. Steve glanced at his phone and smiled. Plenty of time to head to his hotel and check in before he had to meet Sam and Riley at the church.

 

Bucky came up alongside him as they both waited for the luggage at the carousel. As they waited, Steve found himself filled with gratitude so strong he wanted to pull Bucky into his arms and never let him go. Deep down he acknowledged that the man’s gorgeousness may also have something to do with that impulse. Shoving his hands into his pockets but he did give Bucky yet another grateful smile.

 

Finally their bags arrived and they snatched them up before making their way to the taxi stations. It was there that they realized they were heading in different directions and it was time to split up.

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said, “I really can’t thank you enough. Seriously.”

 

“It’s okay Steve. Really. You don’t have to keep thanking me. Just get to that wedding on time.”

 

“Will do,” Steve said, “Have a good weekend Buck.”

 

“You too Steve. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

 

“What?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“Your ticket is on the same itinerary as mine,” Bucky explained, “I’m only in town for the holiday weekend then I’m headed back to Chicago on Tuesday. I just figured- I guess I should’ve asked you- well listen, if you were planning on staying longer just go to customer service and they should be able to switch it for you.”

 

Steve shook his head careful to hide the irrational joy he felt at the thought of seeing Bucky again.

 

“Tuesday works just fine,” he said, “Let me give you my number in case something changes.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

They quickly exchanged numbers then hurried off to their separate cars and separate lives.

 

+++++

 

The Barnes family was loud. Loud and happy that Bucky was home. Winnie came and met him at the door arms open wide and a huge smile on her face.

 

“My sweet boy is home!” she cried as she pressed her palms to his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

 

“Hey Ma,” Bucky said amused, “It’s good to see you too.”

 

She pulled him into the house and yelled for the rest of the family. None of them came out of the family room but then Bucky hadn’t expected them to. They were all well versed in their mother’s tendency towards theatrics and knew they would only survive the long weekend home if they paced themselves. So they watched tv and called for their brother to join them.

 

With a kiss to his mother’s cheek, Bucky made his way up to his old room to toss his things promising Becca and Christina that he’d be down soon.

 

Upstairs Bucky dropped his duffel on his bed then poked his head into his parents room hoping to spot his dad. As expected the Barnes Patriarch was camped out on his marital bed watching the Mets game.

 

“Hey Pop.” Bucky said leaning in the doorway.

 

“Hey kid.” his dad said briefly turning away from the screen, “You say hi to your mother yet?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and George laughed.

 

“You and I both know I didn’t make it one inch inside that door before she got her hands on me. I was chin deep in enemy territory, really could’ve used some backup down there old man.”

 

George laughed again.

 

“Why do you think I had kids?” he teased, “Cannon fodder.”

 

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh. He had inherited his father’s twisted sense of humor which had helped them form a tight bond when he was young and he found he was deeply grateful that hadn’t changed even though he visibly had since coming home.

 

“Nice. Real nice. I’m tellin Ma you said that.” Bucky teased back.

 

“No one likes a tattle tale James,” George said smiling as he turned back to the tv, “Now go play with your sisters.”

 

Bucky chuffed softly then clapped his dad on the shoulder and gave a squeeze.

 

“Good to see you pop.” He said.

 

“Love you too kid.” George said quietly.

 

Bucky headed downstairs and found his sisters in the livingroom spread across the couch. Christina ‘Tina’ was painting her toes and Becca was texting. On the tv a Harry Potter Marathon was playing, just like it had been last time he had been home at Christmas.

 

“Hey Teenie, Becks. What’s new?” Bucky said plopping down between them.

 

Tina sat forward and kissed his cheek then went back to blowing on her toes, Becca glanced at him over her phone and stuck out her tongue at him. He gave her the finger and she laughed nudging his leg with her foot in lieu of a hug.

 

“Not much,” Tina answered him, “School is kicking my ass, I’m still working at the diner and mom is still harping on why you didn’t bring your bf home for the weekend.”

 

Bucky groaned loudly and Becca laughed.

 

“We broke up. Months ago,” Bucky said staring at the ceiling, “She knows this.”

 

“Yeah but she was holding out hope you’d ‘patch things up’ and bring him” Becca said finally tucking her phone away, “And I’m good. As usual.”

 

Bucky laughed and gave her a shove. She shoved him back and soon the three of the were wrestling on the couch and laughing hysterically.

 

Winnie walked in and watched her children fondly for a moment. Then she cleared her throat and clapped her hands twice as loudly as she could, silently please when nearly a decade after her eldest had moved away, it still worked. The three stopped fighting and faced her, though they were still laughing and trying to discreetly tickle one another.

 

“James,” Winnie said smiling, “I meant to ask you. Whatever happened-”

 

“To me?” Bucky interrupted, “I know, I’ve lost a little weight. The food in Chicago is good but it’s got nothing on your cooking Ma. I can’t even begin to tell you how hungry I am. In fact, I was just going to head to the kitchen for a sandwich.”

 

“Oh! Well why didn’t you say?” Winnie said, neatly distracted, “You stay here and I’ll fix you all a snack.”

 

As she disappeared into the kitchen Bucky sank back into the cushions of the sofa and listened to his sisters giggle.

 

“Nice save,” Becca said.

 

“That won’t work twice,” Tina informed him.

“I know.” Bucky said, “But I’ll think of something.”

 

+++++

 

Steve rode in the cab a ball of nerves and excitement. His best friend was getting married and he had a job to do so he pushed his nerves about crowds and lingering warm thoughts of Bucky down and straightened up in his seat. The car stopped outside the church and Steve paid quickly giving the kind older man a generous tip for getting him there intact and a little early.

 

Walking up the stairs just ahead of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and one of his closest friends.

 

“Peggy Carter you get more beautiful every time I see you,” he called out as he hurried to catch up to her.

 

A musical laugh rang out as Peggy turned and waited for him, a wide smile on her lovely face. Her thick brown hair was curled and styled in a retro looking wave that managed to compliment her burgundy dress and matching lip.

 

“Steve!” she said happily, embracing him as soon as he was close enough, “You charmer. I was wondering when you would turn up.”

 

He gave her a shrug and she swatted his shoulder playfully before sizing him up with her critical yet kind eyes.

 

“You look dashing as always,” she told him, “Though I believe you’re supposed to be wearing a tie are you not?”

 

Steve blushed and looked away sheepishly as he slid the missing material out of his pocket and held it up.

 

“I don’t know how to do a bow-tie,” he admitted.

 

Peggy laughed again and tucked her arm into his leading him inside the church.

 

“Come along then,” she told him, “I’ll get you sorted in no time.”

 

The ceremony was beautiful and as Steve stood in his assigned spot to the right of Sam, he realized it couldn’t have happened to better people. The love and devotion on Riley’s face was only rivaled by the look on Sam’s. As they promised to care and support one another Steve found  a spear of jealousy settling into his chest. It wasn’t a new feeling, he wasn’t in love with Sam or Riley, he just wanted what they had with each other. Commitment and affection. Someone to share his life with.

 

Annoyed at himself Steve let his eyes roam around the room and they landed briefly on Peggy who sat in the front row. Her eyes were shining with fondness and a few unshed tears. Beside her, Angie, Peggy’s wife held her hand and smiled at Steve.

 

There was another ache to add to his selfish collection. What he’d had with Peggy had been the first serious relationship of his adult life. They’d met, laughed and loved one another for two whole years before Peggy’s career took her out of his life and back to England. He didn’t blame her for what how things had ended, he was happy for her success and he even _liked_ Angie. They were great together but that didn’t stop him from feeling inadequate and alone.  

 

Annoyed with his melancholy thoughts Steve pasted on his best smile and refocused on the ceremony just in time to see the two men kiss. The room erupted into cheers of joy and Steve joined in genuinely happy for the two.

 

As the newlyweds raced down the aisle to their awaiting limo and reception. All around him were smiling people celebrating the new couple and enjoying the company of their respective dates.  Steve followed them all slowly with only one thought on his mind.

 

_I need a damn drink._

 

+++++

 

Bucky was alone for the first time since arriving back in Brooklyn. His parents were at the movies, Teenie was out with her boyfriend and Becca was upstairs skyping with ‘not my girlfriend just Kate you nosy asshole’. So he stretched out on the well worn sofa and flipped channels mindlessly while he tried to decide what to do with a duty free evening. Then his phone rang.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes. You despicable piece of shit.”

 

“Hello Natalia.” Bucky said not at all offended by his best friend’s rage, “How are you this evening?”

 

“You got _engaged?!”_

 

Bucky scoffed and rubbed his flesh and bone hand down his face.

 

“No. Don’t be stupid.” he said.

 

“Then explain.”

 

“A stranger in the airport needed my help.” Bucky said defensively, “He missed his flight and was gonna miss his best friend’s wedding. He was the best man for christ’s sake. What was I supposed to do?”

 

“So you lied to your boss, faked an engagement and basically stole from an airline out of the goodness of your heart?” Nat said slowly, “Must’ve been one hot stranger.”

 

“Obviously.” Bucky said.

 

“Figures,” Nat said, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Wait.” Bucky said sitting up, “I never said he was hot.”

 

Nat laughed, and Bucky’s face heated even though she couldn’t see it.

 

“Of course he was. Nothing tugs at your do gooder heart more than a pretty face and a sad story. Besides Sharon already confirmed my suspicions.”

 

“Damn it.” Bucky said, “Is this all everyone is talking about?”

 

Natasha hummed an assent and Bucky groaned flopping back and running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Just be glad I’ve got your six as usual,” she told him, “I’ve already killed all plans for a surprise congrats party and expressed your wishes to keep this as private as possible so it should die down by the time you get back.”

 

“Have I told you how much I love you Nat?”

 

“Not enough,” she teased, “And you know what this means.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Red in your ledger. Don’t worry, I’m good for it.”

 

“One day Barnes I’m gonna call in your tab…”

 

“And I’ll bring a gun and a shovel. Just tell me where and when.”

 

“Talk to you later loser.” she said.

 

“Love you princess.”

 

They hung up and Bucky tossed his phone onto the table so he could rub his face with both hands. Thankful that his friend had covered his ass _yet again_ he made up his mind to figure out a nice surprise for her. She put up with way more of his shit than she ever should have to and she was right, he owed her. As he pondered different gift ideas his phone rang again.

 

For a second he didn’t answer it and just stared at the vibrating rectangle. It was Steve. Hot guy from the airport, best man at a wedding, bluest eyes Bucky had ever seen Steve. Taking a deep breath he sat up and slid the little green circle to answer.

 

 _Be easy._ He told himself. _Play it cool._

 

“Hello?” he said tentatively.

 

“Buck!” Steve cried happily, “Where are you?”

 

Bucky pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it in confusion for a second. Had he promised to meet Steve and forgotten?

 

 _No. There’s no way you wouldn’t have forgotten that_. He told himself.

 

“I’m at my Ma’s.” He said putting the phone back to his ear, “ Where are you?”

 

“Drunk.” Steve said.

 

“Buddy drunk is a feeling not a place. Are you okay? Are you safe?” Bucky asked, worry edging in on his amusement.

 

“Yeah Bucky m’okay. Just wanted to say thanks to you. I was on time to the wedding and Sam didn’t even know that I missed my plane until I told him. Then he was mad.” Steve said. Then he whispered again “ _so mad._ ”

 

“But he forgave you right?” Bucky asked. He’d hate to think that he and Steve went through all that trouble only to find out that his buddy wouldn’t talk to him.

 

“Course he did.” Steve said happily, “Yelled at me first though. Said I shouldn’t have trusted you. Said I could’ve been carved up by a psycho in an airport bathroom but you wouldn’t do that to me would ya Buck? No you wouldn’t. You know why? Because you’re great. Sexy and kind and great.”

 

Bucky was staring at his phone again. This time in awe. Drunk Steve was a mess. Hilarious and chatty but a mess. Steve didn’t seem to notice Bucky’s silence, he just continued to talk about everything and nothing. After a while it was still entertaining but it was also really beginning to worry Bucky that Steve was that drunk and out on his own.

 

“Steve, Stevie..Steve” Bucky interrupted, “Is the wedding over pal? How are you getting home?”

 

“I’m in a cab!” Steve announced happily, “M’goin back to my hotel and bed with water.”

 

 _Okay...that makes no sense._ Bucky thought. _A water bed maybe? What hotel has water beds?_

 

“Say that again pal?” Bucky asked.

 

“With water!” Steve said louder, “Sam said to take water into bed with me.”

 

Bucky face palmed and fought down a relieved burst of laughter.

 

“Steve listen, I don’t think that’s what he meant. In fact I’m positive you’re supposed to drink the water. Drink _a lot_ of water _then_ go to bed. Don’t just pour the water into the bed with you.”

 

“Yeah okay. That’s a good idea,” Steve said, “See? You’re full of good ideas. S’why I like ya Buck.”

 

Bucky laughed and shook his head. This punk.

 

“I like ya too Stevie. Are you almost there?”

 

“Yup!” Steve said, “Just convincing my key to unlock the door for me.”

 

Bucky could hear the jiggle of a door handle and Steve’s delighted giggle followed by a deep groan. Bucky figured that Steve dropped his key and was bending down to get it and if he had to guess, that wouldn’t feel very good. Turned out he was right.

 

“M’not feeling so good Buck.” Steve said sadly.

 

Bucky chuckled softly and then hummed sympathetically.

 

“I bet. You inside the room yet?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve said, his voice suddenly softer, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

A stab of sympathy went through Bucky.

 

“Well why don’t I let ya go so you can get yourself settled down for bed. Maybe the feeling will pass once you lie down.”

 

“I’m really sorry about all this.” Steve said dejectedly.

 

“It’s okay. Just take care of yourself and call me in the morning so I know you’re alright.”

 

“yessir.” Steve said, his words still slurring. “wait..hey Buck?”

 

“Yeah Steve?”

 

“Thank you. You know, for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky said smiling softly, “I’ll talk to ya in the morning okay?”

 

“Sure. Night Bucky.”

 

“Night Steve.”

 

Bucky hung up the phone and walked upstairs to his bedroom, no longer in the mood for tv or any more strange phone calls. He even considered shutting his phone off but in the end resisted the urge. He’d never forgive himself if someone needed him and he missed their call just to get some shut eye.

 

As he laid in his childhood single bed, part of him wanted to get up and head out into the night and find Steve, tuck him in himself. Another part of him recognized how crazy that impulse was and he told himself to go to sleep. Eventually his eyes drifted shut and he dreamed of golden blonde hair and the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

 

+++++

 

Sunday morning Bucky woke up to the sound of Ramones “I wanna be sedated” playing on the downstairs record player with Becca providing accompanying vocals outside his bedroom door. It was a Barnes sibling tradition to wake up the last sleeping kid with loud music and obnoxious pranks so Bucky wasn’t surprised at her behavior just annoyed that she beat him to the punch. Groaning loudly Bucky grabbed the pillow from beneath his head and threw it as hard as he could at the door. It hit its mark with a less than satisfying whoomp and Becca laughed.

 

“You’d better get down here or you’ll miss out on breakfast!” she called before retreating down the stairs.

 

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” he said mostly to himself as he rose from the bed.

 

After a quick shower he dressed and headed downstairs,swiping his phone from the nightstand as he went. There were no missed calls or texts when he woke the thing up and he tried to ignore the pang of disappointment he felt.

 

 _Maybe he’s still sleeping._  Bucky thought.

 

Downstairs he plopped into a chair beside Tina and stole a piece of bacon off her plate munch on it absently as he agonized over whether or not he should send Steve a text.

 

 _You’re over thinking this._  He told himself.

 

He didn’t realize he was chewing his cheek and frowning at his phone until he heard Becca’s amused laughter. He looked up at her and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Girl troubles?” she teased.

 

“No.” he said defensively, “You?”

 

“Nope.” she said grinning, “Boy troubles then?”

 

“No.” he said too quickly, “Mind your business.”

 

She laughed again and he threw his napkin at her. Finally making up his mind, Bucky typed out a quick text to Steve. He had to do it one handed since the other hand was occupied with keeping his baby sister in her seat and away from his phone.

 

Text done, he jammed his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, well out of Becca’s nosy reach.

 

“Who is having boy trouble?” Winnie asked as she strode into the room.

 

“Nobody is Ma,” Bucky said, kicking Becca under the table when she failed to smother another round of giggles, “Only trouble I’m having is Teenie ate the last waffle.”

 

Tina gave him the finger then stuffed the last bite of her waffle in her mouth. Winnie tisked at her children then walked into the kitchen

 

“Two for two,” Bucky whispered.

 

“You’re pushing your luck,” Tina said not looking at him, “If mom doesn’t get you to talk about your love life, one of the Aunts will.”

 

Bucky groaned. Tomorrow was the annual Barnes family Barbecue. The enormous clan would all spend the day together eating and playing games and chatting. So. Much. Chatting. Christina was right. He was running out of time and needed to come up with a suitable answer for the inevitable questions about his love life. His mother placed a plate piled high with food in front of him and he covered the whole mess in syrup before digging in. Two bites into one of Winnie’s famous waffles she managed to sit down in the chair across from him and smile.

 

“Seeing anyone special these days James?” she asked.

 

Bucky choked.

 

+++++

 

Steve woke up lying on his stomach, his arms and head hanging off the end of the bed and a wastebasket within easy reach.  Groaning heavily he rolled onto his back and waited to see if the nausea from the night would return. Thankfully he didn’t feel sick anymore but he suspected that was partially due to the fact that there was nothing left inside him.

 

Sitting up slowly he rearranged himself so he could lean against the bed’s padded headboard and get a good look at his phone. He thumbed the screen and took a look at the time. Ten minutes to noon. Another groan pushed past his lips and he rubbed a palm across his tired face. There were two missed calls, both from Peggy presumably to make sure he had made it to his hotel safely and an awaiting text.

 

Clicking on it he saw that Bucky had reached out to him while he had been sleeping the morning away.

 

 **BB:** Hey it’s Bucky hope you’re feeling better. Hmu if you wanna chat

 

As Steve stared at the phone in confusion, flashes of the night before came back to him. Including the disastrous phone call to a certain handsome brunette.

 

“Shit,” Steve said closing his eyes briefly, “Rogers you idiot.”

 

Shame and regret rose in his stomach making him think that he had been wrong about being done throwing up.

 

 _Text him back_ . Steve told himself. _At least apologize._

 

Steve took a deep breath and set his shoulders.

 

 **SR:** Hey Buck. Sorry about last night. Thanks so much for putting up with me. I appreciate it. This morning I feel like death warmed up. Of course I’d love to chat. What do you wanna talk about?

 

Steve stared at it for a moment and then deleted it.

 

_Too eager and awkward. Play it cool._

 

 **SR:** Hey Buck. Thanks for checking on me. So sorry about last night. I never drink like that. Forgot how hard it was to be stag at a wedding. What did you want to talk about?

 

Delete.

_Too self pitying._

 

He went through at least three other versions all of them failing to convey how he felt. In the end he decided to take a shower. The right thing would come to him. He wouldn’t mess whatever this was between him and Bucky. He was sure of it.

 

+++++

 

Sunday passed without a single word from Steve. Not that Bucky had spent the whole day checking his phone waiting to here from the guy (he had) and now it was Monday. He stood in prospect park with his sisters helping their mother set up the enormous spread of food on their rented tables. All of his cousins, aunts and uncles would be arriving soon and he was filled with a mix of excitement and dread. Annoyed with himself Bucky shook his head and went back to work.The sun was warm on his skin, his family was safe, happy, and healthy so he had no reason to feel anything but happiness. So he tried to force himself to stop thinking about the blonde.

 

 _You told him he doesn’t owe you anything so it isn’t fair of you to expect something._ He reminded himself. _You put yourself out there and he wasn’t interested. Move on._

 

Forcing a smile on his face, Bucky settled in for a nice day with his family. He didn’t see them often and he was determined to make the most of it.

 

+++++

 

Steve sat in the grass, his sketchbook in his lap. His original plan had been to attend the wedding, rest on Sunday and then fly home Monday. Since he was now on Bucky’s itinerary he had a full day with nowhere to go. Unable to resist the nice weather, Steve had headed out to his favorite park to do some sketching, an activity he rarely had time for back home in Chicago.

 

As he roughed out a sketch of a happy couple walking one of the paths together he felt a twinge of guilt for never texting Bucky back the day before. Not that they were a couple, not really, Steve reminded himself. That had been pretend. What he hadn’t told Bucky that day in the airport was how their little ruse had made him feel.

 

It had been so long since he had been a part of a pair that the few minutes of pretend intimacy had been like water in the desert. Then he had gone and made an ass of himself Saturday night, calling him while drunk and then not apologizing.

 

 _Nothing to be done about that now_ . Steve thought to himself. _You’ll see him tomorrow and apologize then before going your separate ways. It’s gonna be fine._

 

Steve sighed heavily and turned to a new page in his sketchbook, no longer interested in capturing the happy couple. Before he could choose a new subject however, his phone vibrated.

 

 **BB:**  911

 

Steve didn’t hesitate. He may not know Bucky all that well but that text meant the same thing no matter who sent it. Help me. So Steve pressed call and raised the phone to his ear. It only rang once before Bucky’s cheery voice came over the line.

 

“Steve!” he said, “It’s so good to hear from you. How are you doing buddy?”

 

“Bucky? You okay?”

 

“I’m doing great pal. I’m _so glad_ you called.”

 

“Buck what’s going on? I got your text and thought you were in trouble.”

 

“No, I’m not too busy to chat.” Bucky said, then he spoke away from the phone excusing himself to someone.

 

“Bucky?” Steve asked confused.

 

Steve listened as sounds of Bucky saying goodbye to someone carried through the phone and then the rustling sound of Bucky walking.  

 

“Sorry about that.” Bucky said eventually, “Got cornered by a pushy homophobic aunt and I panicked.”

 

Steve chuckled.

 

“No problem,” he said, “Glad I could help.”

 

Neither one of them said anything for a moment and Steve rolled his eyes at himself.

 

“So Buck,” he said slowly.

 

“Yeah Pal?”

 

“I wanna apologize for the other night,” Steve said.

 

“Oh! It’s okay. We’ve all been there.”

 

“Yeah well. That doesn’t really make me any less embarrassed surprisingly enough.” Steve said.

 

“Come on,” Bucky wheedled trying to cheer Steve up, “If you can’t drunk dial your fake fiance, who can you drunk dial?”

 

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Steve and Bucky grinned in satisfaction. Feeling confident Bucky decided to threw caution to the wind. Sure, they had met under strange circumstances but there was something between them he could feel it and he was pretty sure Steve could too.

 

“Besides, it was flattering. Especially the parts where you called me sexy and told me you liked me.” Bucky teased.

 

“Oh God….” Steve groaned, “Look you can’t hold that over my head. I was drunk.”

 

“Are you saying you didn’t mean it?” Bucky asked, “I think I’m hurt Stevie.”

 

“Whether I meant it or not isn’t the point you big Jerk.” Steve said.

 

 _Bingo._ Bucky thought. That wasn’t a no and that meant he was right. Steve was interested. Time to give him a nudge.

 

“Really? Because I think it is,”Bucky said his voice slightly husky, “Especially since I think you’re sexy too.”

 

“Aren’t you at a family function?” Steve asked,sounding scandalized, “I should let you get back to it.”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Bucky said, “Stop changing the subject.”

 

“Bucky I am not talking to you about this right now. I’m in public, in the middle of a park. People can hear me.” Steve said slightly frantic.

 

“You’re at the park too?” Bucky said momentarily sidetracked, “Which park?”

 

Steve huffed a sigh of relief that Bucky seemed to be letting him off the hook.  Bucky had been standing at the fringes of the barbeque watching his cousins play soccer in the grass but now he moved even farther away so he could let his eyes roam the park. It was a slim chance that he and Steve were at the same park but if they were Bucky wasn’t going to miss his chance. There were crowds everywhere as families and couples spent the beautiful day celebrating the holiday. Bucky scoured the throngs looking for a golden mop.

 

“Prospect park,” Steve said, “It’s such a nice day I didn’t want to waste it inside so I came down here to sketch.”

 

 _He is here!_ Bucky thought happily. _Now to find him._

 

“No family plans?” Bucky asked as he walked.

 

“No family to make plans with,” Steve said sadly.

 

“Oh Steve,” Bucky said stopping, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay Buck,” Steve said quietly, “Did you say you’re at a park too?”

 

Bucky was moving again and as he reached the top of a hill he saw what he was looking for. Sitting on his jacket in the grass, Steve was a few yards away a sketchbook open in his lap. Bucky grinned.

 

“Yup,” Bucky said.

 

He jogged the distance between them and when he was only a few feet away he spoke again.

 

“Small world ain’t it?” he asked.

 

Steve looked up and saw Bucky standing over him with a happy grin on his face. Steve felt himself blushing at the warmth of Bucky’s gaze and excitement pooled in his stomach. He hung up his phone and watched Bucky do the same. After closing his sketchbook and rising to his feet, Steve answered him.

 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” he said, “What are you doing here?”

 

Bucky shrugged.

 

“I wanted to see you,” he said honestly.

 

“What about your family?” Steve asked.

 

“They’ll be there when I get back,” Bucky said, “Or you know...you could join us.”

 

Steve looked at him surprise on his handsome face.

 

“Thanks Bucky but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Steve said.

 

“You wouldn’t be,” Bucky told him, “My family is all about the whole ‘the more the merrier’ thing. But if you really aren’t comfortable meeting them, we can just hang here.”

 

“You’d do that?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure. I mean look, I know we don’t know each other well,” Bucky said, “and I want to change that. So whatever you wanna do today I wanna do too. And it’s okay if that’s not what you want. I’ll take a hike,if you want me to. You just gotta say.”

 

Steve felt that excitement in his stomach spread through the rest of him, warm and effervescent making him feel like he might float away. He grinned and reached out to take Bucky’s hand in his.

 

“Now what kind of fake fiance would I be if I told you to take a hike after a speech like that?” Steve teased.

 

“The worst kind,” Bucky said smiling.

 

+++++

 

Steve’s arrival at the barbecue initially caused a huge stir amongst Bucky’s mom and all the aunts and the two were peppered with questions. They kept the details of their meeting a secret though they did admit that they just met and that they were trying to take things slow. Eventually the fervor died down and the boys were allowed to enjoy the food, games and each other's’ company though Bucky did catch his mom watching them with a watery smile more than once.

 

The day was capped off with a fireworks display after the sun went down. Bucky and Steve shared a blanket at the edge of the group and their first kiss during the brightly colored finale.

 

+++++

 

Tuesday morning Steve stood in the TSA line at the airport staring at Bucky’s backside while trying to make sense of the last four days. When he thought about all the strange things that had happened it seemed surreal. He had missed his flight, met a hot stranger, got fake engaged, watched his best friend who was actually engaged get married, drunk dialed hot stranger and then made out with his now boyfriend at his family’s annual picnic. It was enough change and excitement to make Steve’s head spin.

 

“You’re looking at my ass aren’t you?” Bucky teased looking over his shoulder.

 

“No,” Steve lied, “I’m thinking.”

 

“Liar. About?”

 

“What’s going to happen when we land in Chicago,” Steve said.

 

“Well, after the plane lands the passengers usually get off the plane and go home,” Bucky snarked.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Punk.”

 

“I meant what’s going to happen with you and your co-workers. They think we’re engaged.”

 

“So?”

 

“Soooo...we’re not engaged. We only started dating yesterday. I mean- well we never made it official but I’d assumed-” Steve said.

 

Bucky smiled watching Steve babble for a moment before he leaned in to kiss his adorable boyfriend on the mouth. Steve made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, his tongue darting out to lick at Bucky’s top lip requesting entrance. Bucky obliged and soon they were tangled in one another making out in the security check line. Bucky slid his hands into Steve’s back pockets and squeezed while Steve wound his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

 

An older woman behind them chuckled as the TSA agent cleared his throat trying to get there attention. They pulled away from one another with a jolt.

 

“Sorry,” Bucky lied, “Newlyweds.”

 

The bored looking agent gave them a kind smile and Steve blushed so hard he thought he was going to faint. Bucky winked at him before turning around and passing through the security checkpoint. Steve followed him with his head down and ears burning with embarrassment.

 

Once they made it to their gate without further incident Steve picked their conversation back up.

 

“As I was saying,” he began.

 

  
Don’t worry baby,” Bucky told him kissing the side of his head, “Nat and I have it all handled. She already told everyone I didn’t want to make a big deal out of our engagement so the gossip should’ve died down by now. And since we _definitely are_ dating, people will see you around which will kill most people’s suspicions and if they ask questions we’ll just say we’re enjoying a long engagement.”

+++++

Bucky’s confidence settled Steve’s worries and his plan for the most part worked.For two years they dated while fake engaged until one afternoon lying in their shared bed sharing breakfast and sleepy kisses it became a real engagement.   

 

Snuggling up to his for real fiance Bucky found himself feeling happier than he ever had. He leaned up to kiss Steve only to find the blonde deep in thought, a frown on his full pouty lips.

 

“Stevie what’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” Steve said, giving Bucky the mega-watt smile that he loved, “It just feels strange. We don’t have to lie to people anymore. No more secrets.”

 

Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.

 

“Well if it bothers you that much we can always start a rumor that you’re pregnant.” he said.

 

Steve let out a surprised whoop of laughter than shoved the man he loved as hard as he could. Bucky anticipated the push and wrapped his arms around Steve taking him with as he rolled onto his back.

 

“Jerk!” Steve cried.

 

“Punk!”

 

“Love you.”

  
“Love you too.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my world go round. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


End file.
